Kiniro Ifu
Kiniro Ifu is perhaps an enigma even to the Mujō. She's as imperfect as they come, but just as sinister as the rest of them if not even more. Kiniro was spawned from the negative emotions Geiha once expressed when she was younger. Every negative emotion she had was equally strong, which prevented the Mujō from being able to draw from just one of them. She drew from all of Geiha's negative emotions, which corrupted her, spiritually and physically. Her physical form became unnatural, impure. Her spiritual form was like an unsolved jigsaw puzzle with many gaps in her soul. This led to the creation of a very dangerous, very emotionally unstable Mujō more bent on destruction than a normal Mujō would be. Unlike other Mujō, she enjoys destruction, whereas a normal Mujō has no emotions. She gets pure satisfaction in killing her targets in the most brutal ways possible, by plaguing them with her horrifying image before ripping them apart with her terrifying strength. Background Kiniro came into life by the torturous four years Geiha spent in the Devil's Playground. Every emotion she felt began seeping out, slowly creating a sinister apparition. But Geiha felt more than just one emotion strongly than others, she felt them all equally; Anger, fear, sorrow, isolation, hatred, these emotions were all equally showed by Geiha during those years. This corrupted the Mujō by preventing it from feeding on just one emotion. Not only did they result in an imperfect appearance, but the Mujō began feeling these emotions, something that would set her apart from the others of her kind. For four years, the Mujō kept feeding on those emotions, her form slowly coming together. Her form would finally be complete after Geiha's escape from the Devil's Playground. The new Mujō, who named herself Kiniro Ifu, decided to test the powers she possessed. Within a day, she racked up more kills than every other prisoner combined, brutally ripping apart her victims with her tremendous strength, using her terrifying presence to leave them paralyzed in fear. By the end of the day, the entire Predator and Prey section of the Devil's Playground was covered in countless limbs hanging from chains with gallons of blood and entrails smeared on the walls, a grisly sight even for the Devil's Playground. Kiniro leaved the Devil's Playground with her trademark sinister smile and cleaned the blood off of her and her clothes in a nearby lake, which was enough to turn the entire lake red for a day. From there, she spent the next ten years terrorizing nearby villages by brutally tearing apart unwary villagers, making her presence known only to those she'd kill. She was thorough, tearing each limb from their body while they were still alive, starting with the tongue to keep them from screaming, working her way down until they either died from shock or blood loss. When she was done, she'd paint the nearby walls with their blood and entrails, leaving the torn apart limbs strewn about the surroundings. But because of how thorough and quick she was, no one ever witnessed her murders, leaving her unable to be caught in her brutal killing spree. A worldwide bounty of six hundred million ryo was placed on her head, but no one has been able to claim it because of the lack of witnesses knowing what she looks like, leaving her to be known as the Enigma Murderer. Appearance Kiniro has a very unnatural appearance brought on by being unable to create a pure form because of the multiple emotions she absorbed. This left her with a very hellish appearance that her victims have described as terrifying before their deaths. She is somewhat tall and slender, though her thin frame is masked by the gold colored turtleneck sweater she always wears. She wears a pair of matching sweatpants topped off with a pair of black boots. Above the neck, she has very awkward facial features. The most striking of her appearance are her eyes, which seem to be offset in size, glowing with a hue of frightening gold with black irises giving rise to a sinister glow of red at the center. Her hair is long and unkempt, a complete mess at the top with many splits and breaks. Her most striking feature, though, is her crooked grin, bearing large teeth with a smile that can only be considered insane. Personality There are very few ways to describe the murderous intents Kiniro relishes in. She is the personification of hatred, anger, isolation, sorrow and fear. These emotions corrupted her, leaving her with experiencing these emotions all at once, turning her into a murderous lunatic whose only satisfaction is thoroughly tearing her victims apart limb from limb while they watch. The other Mujō keep their distance from her, knowing that she is perhaps one of the most dangerous of them all despite her being a somewhat weaker form of Mujō. As such, her own negative emotions have become her source of power, effectively granting her an endless power source as her negative emotions are incredibly powerful. Few words can describe her personality as she has many of them, a walking multiple personality disorder. Abilities As a Mujō, Kiniro has a lot of powerful abilities at her disposal. Her racial ability allows her to absorb negative emotions to increase her powers, which she does by feeding on her own, making her much more powerful. She uses an extremely powerful Genjutsu, one that allows her to pull in her victims without any sound or eye contact, making it nearly impossible for one to tell when they're under her genjutsu. Her feelings of anger have given her incredible strength, making her physical strength as much as ten times stronger than a normal Mujō. She is strong enough to rip limbs apart like she was tearing paper and has also given her an incredible source of endurance, allowing her to take virtually any attack at full force and still remain standing. Her Mujō teleportation allows her to work around an opponent's defense and tear them apart. Taijutsu Having been created from a taijutsu specialist, Kiniro excels at this. Using her incredible strength, she can break through even the toughest defenses, shattering them like punching through glass. She is strong enough to smash through rock without much effort on her part and can create small craters by punching the ground. By utilizing her raw endurance and strength, Kiniro uses a high risk all offense assault that uses swift dances to move around her opponent and deliver crushing blows against them without giving them a chance to react. Everything she does adds momentum to her next strike, even weaving away from an opponent's attack. As such, allowing her to get up close is akin to a death sentence and she does everything she can to close the distance to her opponent. Genjutsu Kiniro utilizes a unique genjutsu; This particular one requires no eye contact or sound, just her menacing influence. By pulling from her dark energies, she traps her opponent in a genjutsu that leaves them feeling nothing but fear, unable to move, as though they were strapped to a chair. Within the course of the genjutsu, many ghastly figures attack her target, all leaving physical blows thanks to her genjutsu manipulating not just the standard parts of the brain, but also the brain's pain receptors. This means everything they feel in the genjutsu, their body feels in reality. When the last figure is done with its assault, Kiniro appears and runs her hand through their chest, both in the genjutsu and in reality, ending the battle with a fatal impalement. Her raw strength makes this a simple kill as there's no resistance for her as she runs her hand through her target. Quotes "Choosing to go against me face to face? How gutless." "How is that gutless?" "Because, suicide is the coward's way out." "I'm going to enjoy this, you know. In the world of murder, I am Rembrandt."